Talk:Chakra Enhanced Strength/Archive 1
Rock Lee I was wondering if there was any logical reason why Rock Lee could not learn the Chakra Enhacned Strength that Sakura and Tsunade use? I think it would be particularly useful if used with Lee's speed :He simply can't use techniques like that. That is just how he is. Jacce | Talk 09:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Exactly. Rock Lee cannot mould chakra at all, leaving him unable to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, the reason why he focuses on Taijutsu. The times when his strength is shown to be enhanced is when he uses the Eight Gates.Undominanthybrid (talk) 13:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol, Lee can use chakra ... --Elveonora (talk) 13:46, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Pal, I've given the link here. Just check on lee's page. I never said he cannot use chakra at all. Just that he cannot mould it to use jutsu or have much control over it. And him being unable to do this technique is as this requires precise chakra control.Undominanthybrid (talk) 13:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool then, but he can mold chakra ... just can't execute it as ninjutsu/genjutsu cause he has simply no talent. He can open Eight-Gates and walk on surfaces like water etc. --Elveonora (talk) 15:20, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think Lee has an issue with moulding or controlling chakra. It's just that when he tries to use nin or genjutsu he brain farts. Else he wouldn't be able to walk on water no?--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:13, May 4, 2012 (UTC) What Cerez said, but back on topic ... wait, there's nothing to discuss since it's a no issue--Elveonora (talk) 00:42, May 5, 2012 (UTC) How to learn Did Tsunade really hit Sakura using chakra enhanced strength to help her learn that or to help her learn how to dodge? Just wondering -- (talk) 21:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but not at full power. Kouseki (talk) 21:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Naruto I was wondering if we could add Naruto to the users section? I understand if you say he is never stated using it.--Blade()edalb (talk) 17:21, January 13, 2010 (UTC) His strengh was intensified not by this jutsu but by Sage Mode so he isnt a user Dionit1 (talk) 10:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Choji If Butterfly Bombing is listed as Derived Jutsu, then Shouldn't Choji be listed as one of the users of Chakra Enhanced Strength?--NejiByakugan36 16:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) The Technique's Creation Does a databook actually say that Tsunade developed this in order to intimidate injured ninja during the war? Sandersonia (talk) 20:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sakura says it (or maybe Tsunade during one of Sakura's flashbacks) during the v. Sasori chapters. ''~SnapperT '' 20:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Chakra visible there have been instances where Tsunade/Sakura had blue chakra on their fists with this technique. was it there in the manga or was the blue chakra shown in anime only? (talk) 02:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Anime only. ''~SnapperT '' 02:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) lifting sword um, yeah so lifting gamabunta's tanto wasn't chakra enhanced strength. chakra enhanced strength is a fighting style of enhanced strikes. tsunade lifted the sword. she didn't punch or kick it. chakra didn't do anything. this should be fixed. 'Kay? (talk) 03:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) You talk as if you know everything. You need chakra enhanced strength with Tsunade's regular monster strength to lift Gamabunta's tanto that's larger than Manda's head. Nintaijutsu? Is this technique nintaijutsu? I think it is. I mean it is considered nintaijutsu the raikage's lightning armour which is similar to Tsunade's technique. Both use chackra (pure chakra,lightning chakra) to enhance the strenght of the attack.-- (talk) 15:21, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Not too clear on what nintaijutsu is so you can't really get a definitive answer on that.--Cerez365™ 15:24, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Jirōbō Doesn't Jirōbō enhance his strength with chakra?? And the more chakra he absorbs the stronger it is. That was just my understanding of what he did. If no one has any objections I'm going to list him as a user. Skarrj (talk) 02:44, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Every single Ninja uses chakra in some form to enhance strength, by this alone should we list everyone as a user? Viz his stats, his chakra control isn't that good, his strength is purely physical thus natural ... it's just enhanced to inhuman levels in his Cursed Mark forms. Remember that chakra enhanced strength stems from medical ninjutsu and requires great chakra control.--Elveonora (talk) 13:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Sakura Episode in which she uses this technique?--人間のサメ 13:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :In the first Shippuden episode, then pretty much every episode she has been fighting in since then. Jacce | Talk | 15:23, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Could you show me a picture, she uses this technique? I searched everywhere and could not find.--人間のサメ 15:51, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Here. Jacce | Talk | 16:02, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::I was looking for it using this technique with chakra in hand, as Tsunade. Must be why I have not found. Thanks Jacce. and ... sorry for the way I speak English. I'm Brazilian and google does not help me much.--人間のサメ 16:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. ~_^ :You might have thought that the Chakra Scalpel was a part of the strength part. Jacce | Talk | 21:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::The chakra in hand (if you mean like the image in the article) is kinda misleading and actually only happens sometimes. Most of the time, the chakra used when doing this technique isn't visible. It is the best way we can display the ability however.--Cerez365™ (talk) 05:22, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Wouldn't an image of that time Sakura smashed her fist into Sasori be great for the article? (talk) 05:26, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan ::::Like this you mean?--Cerez365™ (talk) 05:35, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Same scene just a couple of seconds later when his body's shattering apart. (talk) 05:57, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan ::::::Oh well I dunno. It kinda looks like overly dramatic. Maybe that's just what we need for this though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:07, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: I just figured that image would hype just how much the users strength can be increased. Otherwise i woulda' suggested something like the heaven foot of pain or cherry blossom impact but that just seems wrong. (talk) 06:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Strength So does the technique enhance Tsunade's strength or just create powerful impacts by releasing chakra? Because the whole destruction part works with both, but the lifting Gamabunta's tanto part follows the first. Just looking for clarification. Kaitan (talk) 02:06, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :It does both. It grants the user enhanced strength on a whole. Both Tsunade and Sakura have done more than causing powerful impacts.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:09, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::For the record though, it has been stated that Tsunade already naturally possesses extremely heightened strength levels, and this technique further augments it. Sakura however is totally reliant on it. - Arch angel gabriele (talk) 06:48, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Tsunade is one of the few characters with 5/5 in strength, that's a natural one + add this technique and she is easily one of the strongest characters physically--Elveonora (talk) 13:48, February 14, 2013 (UTC)